The Elven Lady
by Woody2792
Summary: Centuries after the fall of the Black King was a time of epics being written; the most frequent one being that of the Elven lady.


And so it came to pass, centuries after the new league of Riders had been formed, epics were being written to immortalise the journey. It was a time when those who had been involved in the Rise, or knew those who had, had passed on in life. Many had passed into the shadowed realms to be with lost loved ones, whereas others had simply found new endeavours like teaching or exploring themselves deeper. This era was one fascinated with the strength of their predecessors and how they overthrew the Black King and how they built a bigger and better Alagaësia out of the ruins, greater than ever noted before. However, out of all these tales of wonder and joy, one was spoken of more often than its brethren, one which stood out to people of all races and age.

It wove the tale of the elven lady, detailing her life and musing upon her fears and feelings. It began in a peaceful atmosphere, a large and green forest, where it is rumoured the trees can feel and be encouraged to grow in a certain way, if you possess the knowhow and skills required. She grew up in the company of many great people like herself, those who were versed well in magic, and those who healed the sick. They were people who had elegance and were majestic to look upon. It has been said that you can only dream of the astounding beauty, and if you meet one of these people, it will dwarf your imagination tenfold. They were a caring people, with a sense of duty to rival anyone's, and these traits were evident in the elven lady from the very start.

She used to wander the woods with one or both parents, and her carefree laughter echoed for all to hear. You see, it was rare for an elven child to be born so she was cherished not only by her own family, but also those around her. But Fate had another card to play, for this child was not to grow up without any experience of hurt. The day came when her father did not return from battle, and something changed within the girl. With her father's death came a new perspective on life. From that day forth she strived to be the best she could, for herself, her mother, her people, and her father. She had been blessed with talent as a young elf, but when put to the test; she excelled in every field possible. Not content, she took it upon herself to bear the sign of _duty_, and had it marked upon her skin for ever more. This was a way to prove herself, and serve her people in the best way she could.

As the years passed, a darkness grew over the land, and it went by the name of Galbatorix. The elven lady became involved in the rebel group, and spent her time travelling between her people and them. She suffered many troubles over the years, including being captured and tortured, but still she held strong. There was much to lose, and her duty was not over yet. She came back from the brink of death at least once, and earned herself two titles during the War, but still, she was not free. Even after the Black King had been defeated and order was being restored to the kingdom, she had much to do. Her own people had suffered great losses which needed to be repaired, and she too had lost a lot. Her mother had perished in battle, as had some close friends and allies. But, having the self-belief and reliance she had developed, she pushed her own needs aside and put her people first.

Do not despair though, for all was not bad. For during the struggle against the Black King, it is rumoured that she found herself someone whom she could trust with her entirety, someone she could depend on and lower her guards around. It was not an easy path for them, as duty was strong in them both, and neither put themselves before others. It was almost their undoing, as a couple, but their time came. It was only when she released herself from the bonds of duty that she came full circle and regained that freedom of her youth. No one truly knows what became of her in the end, only that she began a journey to visit the Isle of the Riders and reached it. She had the blessing of a near immortal life, as did the Blue Rider, and together they spent their days in each others' company. Perhaps one day they shall return to Alagaësia, perhaps not. But remember this, love outlasts many things, and however much you deviate, it will return.

* * *

><p><em>Cheers for reading, I can only hope it made sense and wasn't too confusing! I had very little sleep last night, so typing may have gone a little odd...<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R, they help me to improve!_

_Woody2792x_

_(p.s. I **will** get that multi-chap fic started... Unfortunately 44 hour working weeks aren't conducive to writing... Bah humbug!)_


End file.
